This application claims priority benefit to European Union Plant Breeder's Rights application number 2012/1628 filed Jul. 23, 2012. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor in 2007, of a proprietary seed parent identified as ‘04335’ and a proprietary pollen parent identified as ‘03.4402sc.59’, both Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
The new variety was discovered and selected by the inventor, Anthonius Simon Johannes Kapiteijn, a citizen of the Netherlands, in 2009 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Anna Paulowna, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CAPTAIN LOVELY’ was first performed by micropropagation at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands during 2010. Micropropagated plants were subsequently grown out to produce tubers. ‘CAPTAIN LOVELY’ has been reproduced by both micropropagation and tubers and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.